Return of Funfun
by likasnmiba
Summary: Dr. Eggman is back! And it is a race to find an emerald. WIll Sonic and Amber get it first, or will the new and imporved Funfun take over? And will knukcles relize there is a bomb on his butt? Read and reveiw, PLEASE!
1. Reunion

"Hey guys lets get this party started!!" A red hair girl called. Amber Thordyke grabbed Clair and DJ, and Adam Tanaka to their instraments. They are the next generation of Chris and his freinds. it was a reunion of seeing Sonic again. Chris and Helen, Danny, Franicis and their kids, the Tanaka family of eight people, Bella's family, Uncle Sam and close freinds and family were there. Also Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles were there. Knuckles still wasn't the happiest trooper since he was wearing a skirt. It was at the Thorndyke Mansion and Amber convinced her freinds to sing a few songs.

"Yea go on guys," said Sonic, "I only heard Amber or mabey one time with Adam. C'mon i want to hear you." Clair shrugged to her twin brother. "Kay lets go." DJ got his drums ready, Adam plugged in his electric piano, Clair got her electric gutair ready and tested the mics with Amber. The other people didn't notice. See, Amber Clair DJ and Adam play alot and the parents are used to it. Except to Sonic and the others, it was new.

"Alright, everythin is ready," Dj said. Amber nodded. "Which one do you wanna do?" she asked. "According to you." Clair said. It was her faveroit. She had mastered the gutair singles. Not to mention Oraithani is her role model. "Thats fine." said DJ, "Fine with me." said Adam. "Alright." They got to their places. "Kay starting to pump it up!" Said Amber into the microphone. "Here they go," said Emerald watching them. She was like a big sister to Amber, even though she was Adam's biological sis. "Accordin to you!" Said Clair into her mic. Adam started the cords. Then Clair started with her cords. then the first difficult part. Soon the voices and the drums started. It was amazing to Sonic because they all know excactly what to do.

The adults loved it when they played, because they were really good. Alot of the kids starting dancing. Sonic and his pals were too. The party was at full blast. Francis and Danny turned to here their daughter's amazing solo. Clair's fingers were flying and getting closer to each other. The Green gutair was moving and she made it flawless. Amber had hit all the high notes. That was tough for her.

Sonic was awestruck. The whole band, Insync, was amazing. Amy, who wasn't the biggest fan of Amber, had to agree. They were really good. _Amber really does has natrual singing talent, _thought Amy. The Song ended. The whole yard clapped and wanted then to do more. The band agreed. "There having fun," Helen said, wheeling over to Sonic, who's mouth dropped to the floor. He shook himself. "alright now who knows a Skater boy?" The kids of Bella and Tanaka all hooted. The band started jammin to Sk8ter Boi, Avril version.

During the whole party, a plan was hatching somewhere else.

-------

"Ho ho ho ho!" said a doctor hunched over a computer. "Dr. you have been hunched over that computer for hours," said a gold robot named Decoe. "It is extreamly bad for your posture," Bocoe, a silver robot said. "Are you dissin the great doctor," piped a high pitched voice. Bokunn was sitting on a chair. "Very true Bokkun," said Dr. eggman, "I have figured out where we are." "Where?" Cried the tree robots. "At that pipsqeaks planet, Chris's, seems like he grown up." The robots gathered around the screen. They also managed to squash Dr. Eggman's face." "Hey, get off me you tin heads." "Sorry doctor." Decoe said. Bokuun looked at it. "My that girl sure looks like him," he pointed to a red haired girl singing near a blue hedgehog. "Well, time has passed. But guess what I found." He moved the picture to a different screen. A bunch of meatle pieces were there.

"What's so special about that," said Bocoe. Eggman looked at his robot, "Don't be such a dimwit. Those are peices from a robot, Funfun, I prepare to make the Eggman Empire here and if I start with Sonic, this will be easy." The doctor grinned.

----

_did ya like it , please reveiw_


	2. In the Cornfield

_ElRealMario64 if you dont like my story, the DONT READ IT!! geeze, it my story and i get to put things in it. so no thank you. Chris is essential because he is Amber's father, so there.  
back to the story. (Sry folks)_

_---------_

"Tell me why we are going over a cornfeild?" asked Amber sitting in the X Tornado. Tails, Amber, Adam, Clair were all in the plane, and Sonic and Knuckles were on the wings. And knuckles was still wearing the skirt that was glued on to him. "Because we have to find a Chaos Emerald. Since we have to keep a low profile, cuz last time was very chaotic, this cornfeild we can start." Clair looked around. Her curly orange hair turned, "DO you see anything Sonic?" Sonic shook his head. "Keep looking."

------

"He he he." Eggman nailed in the last nail. "The new and improved FUnfun." "Its more like a hunk of junk," said Decoe, "I need more motor oil!" Eggman threw a pail at the gold robot. "I -I mean a Clever robot." "Much better." ", DR. EGGMAN!!!" a shrill voice came from a hallwas. Bokkun flew in. "What is it Bokkun," said Bocoe. "Its Sonic he is in the cornfeild!" Dr. eggman smiled evily, "Perfect, now lets get them." Eggman got in the Egg mobile and the robots got in too. Funfun was launched to the cornfeild. "hahaha!" laughed Bokkun.

-------

The X Tornado landed in an open spot. "So what we have to dig this whole area?" asked Amber. Tails shook his head, "No, the chaos emeralds create alot of energy, it we set something electoronic on the ground, it will overcharge and go out of control." "That help," muttered Knuckles. "I have to say, you're dealing with that skirt very well," snickered Sonic. Amber had glued a skirt to knuckles, and it wouldn't come off untill a few days.

"Guy's lets just find the Emerald," said Clair. She pointed to Ambers wristband. "What about my band?" said Amber. "Your gagets!" "Yeah and?" "Don't you have one that detects high amounts of energy?" Amber shook her head, "No, it still in the garage. It is not finished. I have to figure out a few things so that it doesnt corrupt." Clair sighed. "Well, what gagets DO you have?" Amber poped open a panel in the silver band, "Umm, Slateboard controls, Im not prepared." Adam patted Ambers shoulders, "It alright."

"Hey, whats that?" asked Clair. A Yellow blurb of something was heading towards them. "Great, Its Eggman!" said Sonic. A huge bird with A fan in the middle landed right infront of them. "Oh great." muttered Amber.

-------

_So thats the end of the chp. dont worry, more on there way. and if you dont like my story, THAN YOU DONT HAVE TO READ IT. you dont have to give bad reveiws._


	3. Funfun

"So, we meet again," said the oh so popmpus, Eggman. "I see you made some new friends" Sonic put an arm around Amber Clair and Adam. "You stay away Eggman!" "Don't be so foolish, I know that is Chris's child," He pointed to Amber, "You can't fool me." Sonic growled. Eggman laughed. He took a mechanical hand and grabbed amber by the waist. "Ahh!" She tried to get out. "If only i brought a bomb," She muttered.

Eggman turned Funfun on. The huge yellow robot started its fans. The wind started to pull the X Cyclone in. "And now," Eggman dropped Amber. Sonic gasped. "I got you!" Yelled Knuckles and jumped to catch her. "Thanks," she said. Eggman saw Knuckles in the pink skirt. "Knuckles?!?!" he fainted. "S-short circuting.." said Bocoe and Decoe. "Guys!?!" Bokkun yelled. Funfun stopped. "C'mon we hvce to go," bokkun ordered. "We'll get you Sonic!!" He left pulling the others.

After they were out of sight Amber started laughing. Knuckles frowned. "Can you please get this off me." He pointed to his skirt. "Sure but it might hurt." She grabbed the shirt and ripped it off. "OOOWWW!" "There ya go!" Clair looked at Knuckles, "Aw, dude you have a strip of skin now, she ripped off some of ya fur." Knuckles looked at himself, "Oh Mah GOD!!" Sonic and the others kept on laughing. "You look goofy," Snickered Sonic, "But Rouge is gonna love it."

"Ill get you pipsquick!!" He started chasing Sonic. "Well, lets go home, i am SOOO hungry." said Amber. Tails shrugged. "Okay. Franicis and Helen are probalby worried sick." "You mean Francis and Topaz, Helen isn't as worriesome anymore," Adam said. The jumped into the plane. "Cmon!!" they yelled. Sonic ran and jumped on the wing. Knuckles ran into a pole in his part. "Ow that gonna hurt," he said in a high voice. Amber hid a smile.

-------

"Get me to the bathroom," Said Knuckles. His face was green. Helen saw that and raced over in her wheelchair and took him into the house. "Knuckles is bowing to the porcilin god," Clair said. The loops and turns they did in the plane was like an awesome rollercoaster for Clair and Amber. For Knuckles and Adam, it was a TOTALLY different situation. Adam cluched his "stomach. "Uhggg." Sonic looked at him, "Well, Gotta do my evening jog" He ran around the block. "Guess he does't like watching people puke." Tails said.

Clair rubbed Adam back. Amber sat down. "Does Clair like Adam," he wispered. "Te ya," She wispered back, "they liked each other even since i was eight. They never like to admit though." Adam walked to the house with Clair holding him up. "WEll, we might as well go." She said. Amber sniffed the air. "Oh yea, SPRINGROLL!!!" She ran right though Adam and Clair, making Clair drop Adam. "Never get her between her and a springroll," Adam mummbled. "Or Sonic and a chilidog," Repiyed Tails. he flew up and lifted Adam. Adam got up and continued his long jorney to the house. "Cmon, its only a yard to the steps!!" Amber hollered. Adam just smiled and shook his head. _Same old Amber...._

---------

_Sry for not writing. I have been SOOO busy. But i will make sure to at least write one chapter a week. Keep reveiwing please!!???  
_


	4. An emerald, and a bomb

"Did you see knuckles! He was wearing a skirt!!" Laughed Bokkun. "Yes and thats what made us short circut," said Bocoe. "I am fried," groaned Decoe, "Even the new Funfun didn't work." "Silence, we will still crush Sonic. He seems to be attached to this Girl," He pointed to a picture of Amber. "So if we crush her, we can beat Sonic easily." "That is your greatest plan yet, Doctor, but can we go to sleep, im tired,." Bokkun added that with a yawn. "FIne, but i will wake you up EARLY in the morning."

-----

_The next morning_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! An annoying alarm clock woke Amber at seven. She rolled over, "Why is my alarm clock on. DAD!!" Chris ran in, and noticed the alarm. "Hmm why is it on?" He turned it off. A breeze knocked over a family portrait. "I wonder why that is open??" He looked out the window. Then he closed it. He walked over to his daughter and sat on her bed. "Well, since your up, can you tell me bout this eggman busniess." She looked at him from under her covers, "If i do can i have a springroll?" He nodded, "Sure, we have a whole box." Amber started to ramble on and on about him.

-----

"We HAVE to go emerald hunting this early in the morning." Amber sleep walked into the X tornado. She likes to sleep in in the summer, and Sonic wasn't letting her. "Yeah," replied Tails, "So Eggman doesn''t reach them first." Amber slouched in the seat. "OUCH! You need to get compheir seats. And did you turn my alarm clock back on?" Sonic shook his head. Knuckles laughed. "It was YOU!" She didn't sound to happy. "Im sorry but *snort* you glued a skirt to me and now there is a strip of skin!!" She sighed.

"Ready, TAKE OFF" The X tornado flew into the sky.

----

"Okay, i have a device, but it is a test run okay??" Tails looked at Amber's invention. "Seems like you got the Thorndyke mind." Amber blushed. "Its nothin much, really" He set the device on the ground. It was a silver orb, about the size of an apple, and had blue dots everywhere. "It rolls towards great amounts of energy, but sometimes it malfunctions." "What will happen then?"asked Sonic. "It will explode." "Oh"

"Well, might as well test it." She opened a panel on her silver wristband. She pressed a button and a screen appered in midair. "Wow" said Tails. Sonic whistled. "Okay just add the data. Done!" The ball started beepeing. It rolled away from them. Amber pulled her skateboard and attached her helmet. "You guys better get in the Tornado." "Why?" Knukcles asked. "Because it will start rolling fast." It started beeping faster, then it took off. Amber started the rocket skateborad and Sonic took off running. Knuckles and Tails weren't far behind in the tornado.

----

"Dr Eggman, DR EGGMAN!!" Bokunn schreeched. Eggman stopped his snoring. "WHAT!!" "It seems like Sonic found another Chaos Emerald!!" He pointed to a screen. "It seems like he has. BOCOE!! DECOE!! Fire up Funfun!" "Aye eye dr." The robots set Funfun off. The jumped in the egg moblie and followed.

----

The orb stopped in the middle of a feild. The blue dots glowed. "I guess its here. Now time for some digging." She popped the contol panel in mid air again. "And now........." She pressed a button. The orb grew blades and spun in a circle, creating a hole. It then floated back into mid air and rolled onto the ground. "Hey i see something." Amber looked down the whole the orb made. She stuck her hand in the hole. "I got Some.............Oh good lord NO!!" She tried to yank her arm out the hole. It was very deep, almost to her shoulder. "AUgggg! I thought i made it wide enough," She glared at the orb, "Im gonna fix ya! Now help mah arm is stuck!" Tails yanked her other arm. "ow ow OW!!" He arm came out. A bright red gem was in her hand. "A chaos emeral."

"Why thank you," A claw grabbed the emerald. Sonic turned around and guess who. "Egghead, what are you doing here." WHile Sonic was taunting eggman, Amber leaned over, "Ill disttract eggman while you destroy Funfun." Knuckles nodded. "And sonic too!" She walked over. "Sooooooo," She looked at Eggman, "This must be the Eggman i've heard so much about," She said, sickly sweet. Eggman focused his attention on her. "Oh you have heard of me?"

"Yea, only.... i imagined you...Smaller." She used her fingers for extra drama. "What do you mean, chris's daughter?" She put her hands on her hips, "First of all, my name is AMBER and second, since your name is Eggman, i thought your head would be shaped like an egg, not your stomach." She looked at the Echina and the headgehog, trying to destroy Funfun. She has to buy more time. "And you posture is really bad." Decoe looked at her. "We tryied to tell him." "But he would not listen!" Bocoe added. "He always listens to Bokkun." Both of them pointed to the mail deliver. Bokkun looked down.

"Well, i can see that you arent married. Hehe, my dad got merried befor you." "Oh shut up kid." Bocoe laughed. "He hasn't had a date since he was 20 and skinny." "There is acually a point in time were he was skinny. I mean..... have you heard of Weight watchers, Dieting or just plain EXCERSIZE?!?! i bet you cant get a date with a cow." Amber lifted her head prissily. _Those acting lesson sure come in handy, _She thought. She looked at Funfun. It was pactically destroyd only, Sonic was outside, no sign of Knuckles.

"You take that back!!" The doctor demanded. She looked at the emerald in his hand, "Sure what ever you say..." She ran, punched him in the face grabbed the emerald and raced off. "C mon guys, wait where is knukles?" A banging noise came from inside funfun. "HELP I CANT GET OUT!!" She looked at Sonic who shrugged. "Get out the same way you got in." Knukcles voice replied, "It is bocked, and this meatle is HARD!! Sonic had to get in with two rings, OWWW!"

Amber sighed. She really didn't want to do this. Funny, Eggman seemed to have left. "Later Sonic, you fell for my trap," Eggman laughed. "What trap?" Asked Bokkun. "Shut up." The mobile dissapeared. Amber refoucused her attention to Knuckles. "Put your butt against the meatle." "Why??" Knukcles asked. "Just do it." Knuckles put his butt there. "Okay.." Amber pulled another panel and it an obvois SLEF DESTRUCT button."

**Boom!!**

"YeeOWWWW!" An explostion crumbeld Funfun and Knuckles was there, clutching his butt and dancing around. "Why did you put a BOMB on my butt." She shrugged. "Its not a bomb, its a self locater. I just made it self destruct." He glared at the three, who were laughing like crazy. "Well, it hurt." "Hey, it got you out." He let go of bottom. A patch of skin was there. "Great now how am i going to grow this back!!" Amber shrugged. "I dunno, cmon, i bet Amy has ice cream for somebody." SHe shot an evil glance at Sonic. He shuddered. "Well, thats one emerald, six to go!!"  
-----

_Well, thats it folks. I luv the reveiw so keep em coming!! Thx and out!!_


End file.
